What Comes Between Friends
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: It's bad enough when a girl cheats on her boyrfiend, but what if a girl has two boyfriends...who are best friends?
1. Callie and Suzie

Hey, guys, here's yet another story! I know I should be updating my others instead but you know how it is when you get sudden ideas.

Summary: It's bad enough when a girl cheats on her boyfriend with another guy, but how bad is it when a girl has two boyfriends…who are best friends?

Steve Randle and his girlfriend Suzie Churchton were sitting on the hood of Steve's car making out and the sort.

"I love you so much." Suzie muttered.

"Mmm, I love you too." Steve replied.

"Oh my G-d!" Suzie jerked away, looking at her watch.

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"I gotta go…sorry. I told my mom I'd be home." Steve nodded, a bit disappointed.

"C'mon." He offered. "I'll drive you home."

"No!" Suzie said a little too quickly. Steve looked at her suspiciously.

"No," She fixed. "My brother's home. If he sees you he'll kill you." Steve nodded. He didn't know Suzie didn't have a brother. They said bye and left. Suzie walked. She walked to Buck Merril's house, where she was planning on meeting Dallas Winston. She walked in, and headed up to the room where they'd agreed on meeting. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend sitting there.

"Well, well, well," She teased. "If it ain't Dallas Winston." She grinned.

"Look who's talkin.'" Dally answered "Callie Kaleen." She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What you been up to?" Dally asked.

"Nothin' really." She answered. "Just hanging out…desperately waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For this." She answered and leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"WHAT!" Dally barked.

"Someone's here to see you, Winston." Buck's voice answered.

"Who?"

"Curtis and Randle." Randle? Callie, or Suzie's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on downstairs. Meet my friends." Dally said.

"NO!" Dally looked at her doubtfully.

"Why?"

"'Cau-Cause I don't feel so good, Dally…I don't wanna meet someone new when I don't feel good…I'll make a bad impression."

"Nah, you won't. C'mon."

"No, Dally, please. Some other time." Dally shrugged but turned to leave.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said with a sly grin. He left.

What do you think? Is it even worth continuing? If it isn't let me know. I won't top writing it but I won't post it if you don't like it. So review, so I know! Thanks!

Ale


	2. A Visit from the Guys

Hey, thanks for reviewing!

BlackLightningDX- Yes, she will get caught. What would be the fun if she didn't?

horrorpop- Thank you! Nah, you shouldn't be confused. It's simple. DallyCallie, SteveSuzie. Haha, thanks for reading!

Just playin- Yeah, they do talk about their girlfriends, but this girl lied to both of them. She gave each of them a total different life story, so there's no way for them to know 'till she gets caught.

Angel02- Thank you! It won't be too long before she gets caught.

volleyballlover- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

Sirius-Black-SFan- Thank you! And I don't know if I ever told you this, but I love your name! Sirius kicks ass! ; )

And thank you to Angel02 for helping me through some writer's block.

So here it is!

"What is it guys?" Dally asked as he reached Soda and Steve.

"Nothin'." Steve answered. "We can't just stop by to say hi?" Dally nodded.

"So what ya been up to?" He asked.

"I was just with Suzie." Steve said happily.

"Oh, that's the new girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah. And what have you been up to?"

"I got Callie upstairs." They sat down and talked about their girlfriends, not knowing they were talking about the same person. Soon after. Dally went back upstairs.

"Heyyy." He said as he opened the door.

"Hey, Dal! I missed you!" Callie answered slyly.

"Mmm, I missed you to."

"Come," Dally said.

"Let's go to the Dingo."

"Later! Come here!" She said sitting on the bed. He grinned and sat next to her.

"Why?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Because," She said. She leaned in, putting her arm around his shoulder and leaning in to kiss him. This went on for a while. Eventually they decided to go to the Dingo.

Okay, I know it's short but if she gets caught now then it'll be a two chapter story…that's not good. So please review and I'll update soon!


	3. Too Close

Hey guys. Sorry I took so long.

First off, I wanted to thank you all for the constructive criticism you've all given me. I know some of you have read a "story" by a person, who shall remain nameless. I had reviewed one of this person's stories, very nicely and respectfully and she went and said horrible stuff about me in her profile and publicly embarrassed me, which is why she is remaining nameless, I will not embarrass her like she did me. Anyway, since she said some horrible things about so many people I wanted to make sure you all know how much I appreciate your constructive criticism. I read some of the other reviews and some of the other reviewers kind of defended me by saying that they read the other reviews and they weren't bad. So if any of those people are reading this, thank you. Thank you all so much for reading and helping me become a better author! I, unlike some people, will appreciate the criticism because you are all truly helping me! Thanks, and here's next chapter!

Dally and Callie were at the Dingo.

"May I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah." Dally said. "Gimme a burger with everything on it." The waitress wrote it down.

"And you?" She asked Callie.

"Uhm…I want a Pepsi and chicken nuggets and fries." She wrote it down then looked at Dally.

"You didn't say what you wanted to drink. What do ya want?"

"Coke." She wrote it down, nodded and left.

"Hey, Winston!" Someone called, walking over.

_'Who's that?'_ Callie thought. She didn't recognize him.

"Call, this is my friend Tim Shepard." She nodded. Of course she knew who Tim Shepard was. Who didn't? She'd just never seen him face to face. Tim sat there for a while when someone else called Dally's name. She recognized this one. It was Sodapop Curtis.

"I-I'll be right back!" She hastily said and ran to the bathroom.

Guys, I know it's sucking and short and all, but I PROMISE it will get longer and much better as soon as she gets caught which is next chapter. Please bear with me, and tell me what you think, and how I can improve.

Thanks,

Ale


	4. Caught

Hey, sorry it took so long. Here it is!

Callie stood by the door of the bathroom listening intently.

"We gotta go Dal," Callie heard her_ other_ boyfriend say. She heard the door and cautiously walked out making sure they were gone.

"Hey…sorry." She said coming back sitting next to Dally.

"What was that about?" Dally asked putting his arm around her.

"Nothing…I just…don't feel too good."

"You still wanna eat?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah." She answered. They ate and Dally drove her home. As they neared up to the house Callie, or Suzie, saw Steve's car pulling into her driveway.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" She yelled. "KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP." Getting way too suspicious, Dally drove into the driveway.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Dally asked getting out of the class. Steve's face to turn to anger as he saw his girlfriend getting out of his friend's car.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here!" Steve asked angrily. "With my girlfriend!"

"With you're _what_!" Dally asked. Then turning to Callie, "You slut! You fuckin' whore!"

"You've been--" Steve roared. "With him!" Dally just turned and stormed off. Callie ran after him and followed him into his house, a place where he very rarely ever went.

"Dally!" She called out to him.

"Get out!" Dally snarled. "Get out! I never want to see you again!" Dally was trying hard not to kill her. He didn't want to get jailed for her. Sure, he didn't mind getting jailed. But he wouldn't let her be the cause of it.  
"Dally, please!" Callie begged. "I love you!"  
"Yeah! And _I_ love my ass! Now GET OUT!" Callie turned and ran. She ran back to where she saw Steve standing.

"Steve--" She whispered.

"Get the hell away from me," He said, his voice scarily calm and quiet.

"Steve, I'm so sorry. I love you so much I shouldn't have done it!"

"You love me?" He asked. "You love me so you cheated on me? And when you got caught, you ran after Dally?"

"I ran after him to break up with him! It's you I love!"

Well? What do you think? Let me know by clicking the little button that says "submit review."

Thanks,

Ale


	5. Who stole her?

People, I'm so sorry I took so long to update! If you read my other stories you're probably getting really tired of this apology….I love you all!

"No. If you ever loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me." His voice being so calm scared her.

"Steve…I'm so sorry…please."

"No. Go find someone else to play with, slut." Steve got up and left to the Curtis's house.

"Hey, buddy." Sodapop greeted as his best friend walked in. "What's wrong?" Soda could always tell when something was wrong but anyone could tell in this case.

"Dallas Winston. That's what."

"What'd he do?" Two-bit asked from the couch.

"He stole my girlfriend!"

"What…?" This time it was Johnny. He couldn't believe his idol would do that. "But he wouldn't…not to his buddy…" He said quietly.

"Well, he did." Steve sighed. "I'm gonna go take a walk before I hurt something." Steve said and walked out.

"Where's is he! Where's Randle!" Dally walked in a few minutes after Steve left, his eyes blazing. Soda looked at him confused.

"Uh, he just left…why?"

"That piece of shit stole my girlfriend!"

"That's what Steve said…" Johnny said, quietly. He was incredibly confused.

"What!" Dally yelled. If it had been anyone else besides Johnny, Dally would've punched him just because he was there.

"This is gonna be an interesting day…"

So sorry it's so short, but it's better than nothing I think. Please review. Especially if you have any ideas.

Thanks for reading, please review,

Ale


End file.
